Vegeta in Wonderland
by VegetaFanGirl1
Summary: When Vegeta falls down a rabbit hole he enters a world where he will be put to the test and meets strange, yet familiar, looking characters eg. Nappa, Raditz, Piccolo... Vegeta has to go to the Hāto-jō where he will have to face a difficult challenge... what will it be when he gets there? Please R&R I need some feedback. I drew the picture myself...
1. A Strange Hole and a Change in Size

**_Author's note: This was something I made up when I was really bored. I thought, 'Would Vegeta survive the weirdness of Wonderland?' So I made this up. Read and Review_**

Chapter 1: A Strange Hole and a Change in Size

WHACK! Another book hit Vegeta in the head. He glared at Goku as he was clearing out some cupboards. It was bad enough having to help out, but being pummelled by book after book wasn't his idea of spending his day off.  
"Kakarot watch where you're throwing those things!" he yelled angrily. Goku turned to him and smiled "Sorry Vegeta."  
He turned back and placed a load of books in a box next to him.

"These are Gohan's old books. I guess now he doesn't need them. Goten doesn't seem to want them. Chi Chi's making me clean up." It was obvious that Goku didn't want to do this either.  
_'He either wants to train... or shove food in his gob'_ thought Vegeta _'but that's better than doing this I suppose.' _Another book whacked Vegeta in the face, he was about to chuck it back when he looked at it. He was so bored that he decided to look through the pages, to see if some time would pass. It didn't.

"Rabbit holes...changing size...a tea party...crap is what I call it" he muttered as he chucked it in the box. Goku looked as it landed.  
"That was a weird one," said Goku, "a girl follows a rabbit wearing clothes, random things happen... I kept reading it over and over. Don't know why..."

Vegeta snickered to himself, _'Suits him fine. He's as weird as that book is.' _Goku picked up the box and handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta took the books outside and decided to stay there. He waited for ages, almost falling asleep from the heat of the sun above. Finally Goku came outside. He stretched, "Time for a break. You have one too Vegeta." Goku went back in the house for some food, whilst Vegeta ventured into the woods nearby. He planned not to go back until the worst was over. Or at least until Kakarot stopped throwing books at his head. He went deeper and deeper, not caring where he was going. He decided that if he got lost he could just fly above the trees and see where he was. It soon came to that, Vegeta wanted to know his location. He pushed his ki below him and he flew upwards. However, there were a load of branches in his way as he ascended. He dodged a few but...

WHAM! He dove head first into a massive and very thick tree branch. Vegeta lost consciousness for a few seconds and fell back to the ground. He finally woke up because of something nuzzling at his feet. He slowly looked at what as doing this and was shocked at the sight. A small white rabbit was there, wearing SAIYAN ARMOUR. He drew his feet back and stared at the rabbit. It looked up at him.  
"Hey Vegeta" it said in a familiar voice. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
"NAPPA!" he yelled. The Nappa-rabbit darted off in alarm. Vegeta ran after it, wanting to disintegrate him.  
"This time I'll finish the job" he said to himself.

The Nappa-rabbit dove into a hole in the ground. Vegeta stopped just beside it and stared down into the darkness.  
"Hmmph" he muttered, "never mind. Not worth my time anyway" He began to walk away, pretending he never saw it when the Nappa-rabbit popped up again and began taunting him. That was it for Vegeta. He darted towards it when suddenly he tripped over a stone.  
"GODDAMN IT!" he yelled. He hit his head again on the edge of the hole and he fell endlessly into a black void. He couldn't concentrate on his ki to lift him up again. He continued to fall at a dangerous pace. He couldn't see anything except darkness, although at times he thought he could see objects as he decended. He wondered whether he was going to survive the fall. Although he knew he had been through more than this. Soon he hit the floor with a crash.

He wasn't hurt, but he couldn't see anything. He placed his hands in front of him to try and feel a wall or something. He soon felt one and followed it down the dark tunnel.  
_'Where the hell have I got to?'_ he thought. He felt the handle of a door and he opened it. The light from the room hurt his eyes and he had to shield them for a few seconds. He entered the room and looked around at a long hall of doors. He tried every door, but they were all locked. He kicked down a few doors and went in them but he exited through another in the same room.  
"Damn it! I'm gonna be stuck down here if I don't think of something..." He looked around once more and this time he came across a tiny door.

"There's no way I can get through there and there's no key anyway. I'm gonna try flying back up the hole." As he turned around he hit his leg hard on a table that appeared out of nowhere. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed his leg. He picked up a small key on the table but put it down again.  
"I'm too big to get through anyway..." he muttered. That's when he saw a bottle full of a bright red liquid. A tag on the bottle said "Drink Me." Vegeta wasn't in the mood to have anything, plus when he opened the bottle the smell made him want to vomit. But the longer he thought about it the thirstier he got. So he decided to have some. He forced it down his throat. No sooner had he finished he felt weird, "What the hell was in that stuff?" He looked around him, everything seemed to get bigger. He felt the bottle in his hand get heavier and heavier. He looked down at himself and realised he was shrinking.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" he muttered. When he stopped shrinking he saw that he was too small to do anything and he had left the key on the table. He tried to push his ki beneath him to fly onto the table but it wasn't any good. This sudden change threw his concentration off. He decided to kick the door down. When he walked over to the door he stepped in something. It made a horrible squishing sound.  
"Agh! Is that cake!?" he looked in disgust as his boots were dripping with icing. "Who the hell would leave that here?" He looked down at the cake. The look of it made his stomach rumble. It was ages since he had eaten anything, it even made him want some of Bulma's cooking. He picked it up deciding whether to go ahead and eat it or not.  
"Screw it" he said and he ate the whole cake. That same weird feeling overtook him, he saw himself getting bigger. When he got to his normal size he hoped that he'd stop. But he went on. Soon his head hit the ceiling and he had to kneel down because the hall was too small. He was too big to do anything.  
"Goddamn it" said Vegeta.

To be continued

**_I pictured the voice of Nappa-rabbit as the abridged one. So you can think of that, I will continue this. But I've got to do Future Hope as well. So keep in touch!_**


	2. Out of the Hall into a House

Chapter 2 - Out of the Hall into a House and a Giant dog

Vegeta tried to budge and get into a more comfortable position. But he was too large that he couldn't move. He was cramped in a tiny hall with no way of getting out. He had tried breaking the ceiling but it was too hard to break. He just sat there thinking about what to do. Soon he heard footsteps from down the hall, he was irritated to find that it was the Nappa-rabbit. He wanted to kill him, 'I really shouldn't have followed this idiot, now I'm down here I might as well get this job done.'  
Unfortunately no matter what he tried he couldn't move let alone charge any attacks. The Nappa-rabbit looked at the giant Vegeta.

"Hey" he said. Vegeta gritted his teeth, he tried his best not to get mad. His fists clenched all the same. The Nappa-rabbit picked up the bottle on the floor which was empty. He looked back at Vegeta and smiled.  
"Never seen these effects before" he said to himself. "Better make a note of that one..." He picked up the key on the table and opened the door.  
"See ya" said the Nappa-rabbit and he went through the door without having to change size. Vegeta sat there opened mouthed. He yelled in rage and slammed his fist into the floor. It took him a while to wonder how he managed to do this. He looked at himself and realised that he was shrinking again. He hoped that he'd go back to normal, but he shrunk to the size when he had drunk the potion. He was a little frustrated but he decided to go back to his original plan and kick the door down.  
'That stupid rabbit locked it again' He walked over to the door and was about to kick it when the floor began to shake.

He heard the sound of water. A lot of water. He looked behind him and saw in alarm that water was coming out of the crack he made when he was large. A large wave formed and Vegeta was dragged down under. He was to panicked to concentrate and he couldn't breath. His arms flayed wildly under the water as he tried to resurface, this attempt was unsuccessful. He tried his best to think. This was a life and death situation. The Prince of Saiyans chose life. He managed at last to resurface thanks to his ki. He breathed deeply as soon as he re surfaced. He was alarmed to see that he wasn't in the hall anymore but what looked like to be the ocean. He trod water for a little while as he looked for a shore to swim to. He finally found one and swam as fast as he could to it. He was tired, soaked and annoyed. He dried off by laying for a little while on some grass beside the water and thought deeply.  
'Damn that stupid rabbit... Am I going to be stuck down here forever? Maybe instead of wandering off I should of just punched Kakarot's head in if he threw another book at me. I can hardly remember how I got down here... Damn it! This reminds me of something... this whole thing... I can't remember.'

He was dry again very soon and so he got up and ventured into the woods behind him, maybe finding a way out of this place. He focused on his ki even harder than before but couldn't seem to lift off.  
'I did it in the water, why can't I do it again? I'm a Saiyan for Kami's sake!' He ended up walking instead of flying, very annoyed and wanting to punch something. Hopefully the Nappa-rabbit. After walking for about 20 minutes he came across a house in the woods. He ignored it and decided to walk past until he saw that it belonged to the Nappa-rabbit. Vegeta walked in. It was pretty empty apart from some armour and a table with another bottle on it. Vegeta was going to wait for it to return then hit it with a surprise attack. It was the perfect plan. But, being an impatient prince, he got very agitated.

"Come on..." he muttered under his breath. He looked around the empty house and then at the bottle on the table.  
'Maybe it'll be a better attack if I change size. I just hope I get larger rather than smaller...' He uncorked the bottle and found that this one smelt nicer than the other in the hall. He took a small taste, hoping that he wouldn't over do it. He was annoyed to find that nothing had happened and so he drank more of it forgetting about what happened last time.  
"Ugh... that's enough..." he said as he found out that it tasted less and less nice the more he drank. He waited again for the rabbit. A few seconds later he saw the table getting smaller and smaller. His head hit the ceiling and he bent down to stop himself from breaking his neck.  
"Shit! I forgot all about that! Agh! I'll have to put my arm through the window at this rate..." He soon stopped growing and saw that there was no way of getting out, unless he broke the house down.

The sound of footsteps came nearer and nearer. Instead of one pair there were two. Vegeta couldn't look out of a window due to his size but he listened.  
"Hey what the hell happened here?" said the familiar voice of the rabbit. This was followed by another, as familiar sounding as the first.  
"Don't ask me. Did you leave that bottle on the table again?" This was followed by an unsure muttering.  
"You idiot!" A slap followed. Vegeta listened to the voice really carefully and soon realised who the voice sounded like.  
'Is that Raditz? The idiot parade continues...' He soon felt someone punching his arm. It irritated him as if a bug was on him so he hit it back. He heard the sound of someone crashing into a tree at full force.

"Hahahaha" laughed the Nappa-rabbit. Another slap was heard.  
"Right... you have something in your house... and all the research is in there. We need to get rid of the thing fast."  
Vegeta yelled out at them, "THING!" He also wondered what sort of research they were on about.  
There was a silence for some time then a sound of pebbles.  
"Throw them faster you idiot, maybe one of them will go through" commanded Raditz's voice  
"Why are we trying to start a fire with pebbles?" Vegeta wondered the same thing, but was a little annoyed at the amount of pebbles that hit him in the face.

"I'll throw one at you in a moment" snarled Vegeta as he picked up one of the pebbles. He found the pebbles very soft and realised that it had turned into a small sponge cake. He didn't throw it, he ate it. No sooner had he done so he began shrinking again. Unfortunately only to a tiny size. But this was enough to get him through a crack in the door. He snuck out of the house and ran among the blades of grass.  
"I've really got to stop eating things down here. But I need to get to my right size. And at this size I'm not going to be much of a fighter. I need to beat Kakarot sooner or later." He ran through the grass but was stopped in his tracks when he saw a giant dog heading right for him.  
"Is that Hercule's stupid dog?" he said as he hid in a small upside down flower pot. He knew the dog was still out there. "If I don't make a distraction soon I'll be trampled to death. What the hell's going on today!?"

To be continued

_**You only hear Raditz's voice because I couldn't think of what to do with him. What's going to happen to Vegeta? Why can't he use his ki? And what research were Nappa-rabbit and Raditz talking about? Read and Review! **_


	3. Escape and Advice

Chapter 3 - Escape and Advice

The dog rushed at Vegeta as he ran from underneath the pot.  
'Time to put this plan into action...' he thought as he ran. He ran until he found a stick big enough to throw and distract the dog at the same time. He picked it up and faced the giant dog. He used it as a spear for himself, but for the dog it was nothing more than a toy. It got excited and kept making small darts towards Vegeta but he dodged every time and used the stick as a shield too. He used as much strength as he could to throw the stick in the air. It travelled a fair distance and the dog rushed for it. Vegeta took no time in staying and ran away in the opposite direction until the dog's barks could be heard no more.

"Dogs nil, Saiyans 2. Double points considering my size. I'd like to see Kakarot do something like that!" He rested for a few moments against a mushroom and when he had energy back he set off again.  
"Looks like I'm managing well..." He walked full of confidence and was fully proud of himself, however he did want to get back to his normal size and out of this weird place. As he walked, he looked for stuff that he could eat or drink but seeing that he was in the grass it seemed unlikely that he would find anything edible. He saw an endless amount of mushrooms and he hoped that at least one would be edible. He walked up to the mushroom and was about to take some off when a voice came from the top.  
"You! What d'you think you're doing?"

Vegeta was alert and got into a fighting stance. But he could see anyone so he decided to check out the speaker before making any attacks. Using a smaller mushroom as a step, Vegeta jumped onto it and took a look at who questioned him.  
"You're not from here? Who are you?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked _'That's Piccolo isn't it? Kakarot's Namekian companion... although something tells me this isn't the one where I come from...'_ Piccolo (Vegeta didn't ask his name so this is just what we're calling him) glared at Vegeta, "Answer my question..." Vegeta just glared back.  
"I don't have to answer anything," he said simply "you know that I don't belong here so why ask me who I am?" Piccolo stood up, he looked the same as the one from Vegeta's place but his cape was multi-coloured. It was like a caterpillar pattern. He smirked, "You got some nerve, what are you doing here? You know this place is dangerous for an outsider such as yourself."  
"Dangerous?" asked Vegeta is a cocky manner "This place? Ha! As far as I can see, the only dangerous thing here is the constant switch between size. So far I've been giant twice and small twice. This being the second time" He looked down at himself.

Piccolo sat back down, "You've already tried the stuff here... hmm..." He sat quiet for a moment, looking like he was meditating. Vegeta got impatient again and stamped his foot yelling at him. Piccolo opened one eye, "It may already be too late..."  
"Too late? What the hell are you talking about?" demanded an angry Vegeta, now getting annoyed by Piccolo's insolence. Piccolo rose again to his feet and glared at Vegeta with crossed arms, "Too late for you to return to your world." Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently not believing what Piccolo was saying to him.  
"Give me the real answer..." he said simply. Piccolo didn't speak, the look on his face convinced Vegeta that he was telling the truth. Vegeta lowered his arms. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.  
"If it isn't too late as you say, how do I return to my world then?" Piccolo nodded his head, "Looks like I'm finally getting some sense into you. Listen you have to head towards the Hāto-jō (Heart Castle) and challenge the Queen there. If you complete the task set you can return. It will be difficult and you may not survive."

Vegeta crossed his arms again and smiled, "Believe me when I say that I've been through worse than this. I'll complete this task with no problem." Piccolo jumped off his mushroom and headed off among the grass.  
"One side will make you taller. The other side... I'm sure you can guess. Good luck."  
Vegeta was left alone once more, staring at the mushroom. He ripped off two sides and was about to eat one side when he realised something. He didn't know which was which. "Damn that Namekian..." Vegeta snarled "Looks like I'll just have to guess..." He nibbled the right hand side and automatically he was shrinking fast.  
"Fuck! I'll try the left then" and he took a bite from the other just in time before he shrunk away altogether. CRASH! He hit a giant tree up above.

"Why is it always the fucking head!?" he cried out. He slowly tried out the right side again and stopped when he got to his original side. It was great to be back to normal. He put the pieces of mushroom in the pockets of his training suit and walked off into the forest. He felt glad that he wasn't in the grass anymore and wanted to know what sort of challenge he'd have to face when he got to the Hāto-jō.  
"I'm sure it'll be easy. Like I said I've faced worse than this" he rubbed his head which was beginning to get sore "Damn head... how many times did I hit it today?" He walked along a path in the forest and got to a spilt road. He stood for a while deciding on which way to go when a voice came from above in a tree.

"Haven't seen you here before…You're Vegeta aren't you? A rabbit told me so..."  
Vegeta glared up at the speaker and his eyes went wide open at who it was.

To be continued

_**So a challange will be set in order for Vegeta to return to his world... what will it be? Who is the speaker? And is it really too late for Vegeta. Please R&R.**_


	4. Cheshire Cats and the Search for Hatter

Chapter 4 - Cheshire Cats and the Search for Hatter **_(This is the edited version. Enjoy)_**

"Trunks" groaned Vegeta in irritation "Why does it have to be him?" He had hoped that he wouldn't find anyone that resembled his son in this strange world, but this just made things worse. The Trunks-cat on the other hand was just smiling at him.

"Trunks…" said the cat happily "That sounds like a cool name. Sounds better than Cheshire cat... yeah you can call me Trunks if you want!" Vegeta sighed; at least he could call him by the name he was used too. It made things less awkward. He fell silent again wondering whether there was any use in talking to the cat, but he remembered that he needed directions to the Hāto-jō.

"Hey cat!" he called up in a demanding tone, placing both his hands on his hips in a stand-off fashion "Where's the way to the Hāto-jō?" The smile on Trunks' face fell into a puzzled look.  
"The Hāto-jō?" he asked in a cautious tone. "Why would you want to go there? That place is a death trap." Vegeta smirked.  
"Believe me when I tell you cat, I can handle any death trap that comes my way. Just tell me which way I should go." Trunks lay on the tree branch and placed his hands behind his head.

"Why need directions? If you walk long enough you'll find it in the end" he said in a dreamy fashion. Vegeta put his hand to his head in a face palm.  
_'Is this cat really that stupid?' _he thought in a disbelieved tone. He said the next bit out aloud, "When I say I want directions, I demand directions. Now show me where to go. I can't stay..." The Trunks-cat faced Vegeta and looked at him for some time. Vegeta began to get very irritated.

"What? What's wrong?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks-cat just grinned and then... he vanished. Vegeta blinked one or two times to see if he wasn't seeing things. He looked all around but the Trunks-cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Neat trick isn't it; I learnt it when I was young. It's handy for confusing enemies and when playing hide and seek I always win. And I can take others with me if I want."  
Vegeta searched around, _'things would be easier with my ki. But I can't seem to use it here. How repugnant' _he thought. He presently saw the Trunks-cat standing by the tree behind him, looking very proud of himself. Vegeta was very un-amused.

"No more games cat" he said sternly, his fists clenching in anger "tell me where the Hāto-jō is." The Trunks-cat sighed, "I can't remember off the top of my head I'm afraid. But I have a friend who does. He's a Hatter, he works there sometimes." Vegeta unclenched his fists; at least he was getting somewhere. He told Trunks to lead the way.

As Vegeta followed the cat he wondered who this Hatter guy was. He had a feeling that he would look like somebody from his world; but who it would be? He didn't know. The sound of running was heard a little way off and without warning the Trunks-cat leapt at something. A small yell was followed by a dull _thump_. Vegeta crossed his arms and with an annoyed snarl he followed after him.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" whimpered a small familiar voice.  
"Sorry... I thought you were a guard for the Red Queen" followed the sorry reply of Trunks. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and stared at the stranger.  
_  
__'That's Kakarot's youngest son... Goten isn't it?'_

Goten sat up, he looked like the one from Vegeta's world only he had small mouse ears and a tail. Vegeta put one hand to his head and rubbed it as if he had a headache.  
'_When this is over, I'm never helping Kakarot again! Just plain training for me...' _he thought, whilst wondering if there was something wrong with his head. This place was just too weird to be normal. Mouse-Goten was back on his feet and now dusting himself off. He took a quick glance at Vegeta and hid behind Trunks-Cat.

"He's scary. Is he an outsider?" whimpered Goten. Trunks-Cat nodded, and then started looking at Vegeta in interest.

"Although," he said "this outsider is different. There's something about him. He's like..."  
Trunks-Cat paused and whispered to Mouse-Goten. He gasped. All the whispering started to get Vegeta frustrated. Being frustrated was not what he wanted at this time.

"Hey!" he demanded "Cat! You're meant to be taking me to this 'Hatter' guy!" Trunks-Cat gave him an irritated look then sighed. He continued walking and Vegeta followed. Mouse-Goten walked beside Trunks-Cat and they were whispering to one another. Vegeta just followed; with every step he took he wished that today would just be over.

'_That's it! It's official…I'm going crazy…'  
_One thing was for certain; having Trunks as a boy with cat ears and a tail was just the middle of an iceberg, but this… this was the thing that shattered the iceberg. Trunks had finally led him to Hatter and for that it made Vegeta more resolute to get to the Hāto-jō. He was starting to have second thoughts when he saw the table, full of tea cups, food and tons of chairs around it.

'_This Hatter guy must have a few screws loose' _thought Vegeta as he stood just behind Trunks and Goten. Trunks-cat looked up at Vegeta smiling "He's mad I know, but he's a good guy. Some say… he has awesome powers." Vegeta just smirked; he didn't want to know his life history, he just wanted to get out of this weird world.

That was before he knew who he was (or perhaps whom he looked like). It resemblance was unmistakable; he still wore that ridiculous orange gear only know he wore a hat and a ridiculous one at that. Vegeta mumbled under his breath "I hoped you wouldn't be here… Kakarot"


	5. A Mad Tea Party (and a Few Mad Saiyans)

Chapter 5: A Mad Tea Party (and a few Mad Saiyans too)_** This one is pretty long. Phew! Read and Review!**_

Vegeta glared at Goku the 'Hatter.' This was the guy that knew directions to the Hāto-jō and this was the guy Vegeta had hated his whole life since he came to Earth, since he knew of his existence and power. Now here he was…asking him for help. What made things worse his own son was beside him, the one who had beaten Cell and had shown that he was even stronger than him (except this Gohan had hare ears, which almost made Vegeta smirk). But Vegeta didn't think his day could get any worse; in fact it _was _worse already. There was no point in wishing for the day to improve. He walked up to Hatter-Goku; who smiled at him, just like the real Goku did back in Vegeta's own world. Vegeta had always hated that smile.

"So you're the outsider?" asked Hatter-Goku, still smiling "That's great, we hardly ever see outsiders around here." Vegeta tried not to get angry and instead stayed as calm as possible but still keeping his demanding tone.  
"The cat there said you can lead me to the Hāto-jō. Is this true?" he said, although in his opinion he was thinking this was all just a waste of his time. Hatter-Goku looked concerned "Why would you go there? Everyone knows that it's a dangerous place. The Queen there is evil."  
"Yeah" added Hare-Gohan "It sounds like suicide if you ask me." Vegeta didn't know why, but all the sound of danger and death made him excited and want to go there as soon as possible. He guessed that it was due to his Saiyan instincts and that the temptation of danger was a treat for an elite warrior such as himself.

"Well I need to get there" snapped Vegeta, ignoring their warnings "Or else I'll be stuck here forever."  
Hatter-Goku nodded, "Ok then we'll help you as best as we can. But I'm hungry…"  
Before Vegeta knew it Hatter-Goku was soon shoving his face with food. So were the others. Back in his world Vegeta would be doing the same, but he had gotten very vigilant with the food around here. Not that he wasn't hungry, he was just cautious.  
'_Damn it. I haven't had anything since I saw that Namekian…'  
_He just sat in a giant chair and just watched. Hatter-Goku looked up at Vegeta, "You're not hungry?" Vegeta ignored this comment and looked away. Mouse-Goten pushed a cake closer to Vegeta.  
"In case you want one…"he said timidly, something about Vegeta made him edgy. Vegeta looked down at the cake, his stomach rumbled. Trunks-cat turned to Hatter-Goku, "So any luck with the White Queen?"

Hatter-Goku swallowed the cake in his mouth "Not yet" he sighed "I can't seem to ask her…"  
Vegeta was confused, were they on about the same queen? Or were there two and they weren't telling him about her. He made the decision to keep quiet; he wasn't from here so he didn't want to know.  
"If you won't eat that cake I'll have it" smiled Hare-Gohan licking his lips as he glanced at the uneaten cake in front of Vegeta. He was about to reach for it when Vegeta hit him. Hare-Gohan withdrew his now aching hand.  
"Just because I'm not eating it _now_ doesn't mean I won't eat it _later!_" snapped Vegeta. Hatter-Goku looked at Vegeta as if he were inspecting an exhibit at a museum.  
"You're different than other outsiders. You have a different aura to them, more powerful" he said with a confused tone. Vegeta almost smiled, having someone like Goku say that he was more powerful gave him more pride.

"Yes, too powerful."

Hatter-Goku stood up, his face now full of anger, "You've no right to be here, Knave of Hearts."  
Vegeta looked round at the Knave, he almost laughed.  
'_Ha! The man killed by a mere Saiberman, the first and most stupid. I wondered when I'd see that Yamcha guy' _he thought. Knave Yamcha smiled at Hatter-Goku, "Stubborn as always Hatter and your friends I see. Don't worry I'm not here to fight you today." He turned to Vegeta "I'm here for the outsider. Vegeta isn't it?"  
Vegeta stood up, he had waited all day for a fight and now that one had opened up, he would not miss an opportunity to grind this weakling into a pulp. Vegeta smiled evilly.  
"It seems you're ready to die" he said boldly. Knave Yamcha looked at Vegeta "Wow. The clothes an outsider wears…"  
"You can talk" stated Vegeta. Who'd look good in black training gear with a cape and sword? Especially the leather boots and a red heart on his belt.  
Knave Yamcha turned and laughed "You don't know who you're up against."

Vegeta was about to throw a punch when he was stopped by Hatter-Goku. A familiar aura surrounded him and his hair had become a golden colour. Vegeta almost fell back, _'Even here…he can…become a Super Saiyan?' _  
"Get back Vegeta" said Hatter-Goku firmly "We don't need any blood spilled." Vegeta tried to throw a secret ki blast to surprise the enemy, but nothing happened.  
_'My ki… It doesn't seem to work down here…Without it…I'm not even a warrior' _Vegeta had no choice but to let this fight go, until he found a way to use his ki again.

"Giving up outsider?" taunted Knave Yamcha drawing his sword "What about you Hatter? Will you fight, or hand Vegeta over to me?" Vegeta was filled withfury. 'Hand him over?' He was a Prince, not an object free to be passed around. Hatter-Goku powered down to normal he spoke telepathically to Vegeta.  
"_Vegeta, listen. That cake, eat it now. Then you can hide in the tea pot while I deal with this guy."__**  
**_Vegeta remained angry, "_No way Kakarot. I'm not hiding from anyone!"  
"Kakarot? Who's that? That doesn't matter just hide!"_

While Hatter-Goku distracted the Knave Vegeta ate the cake; he immediately started shrinking and had to climb onto the table before he was too small to do so. The cake had had its full effect and Vegeta was soon hiding in an empty teapot, peering through the lid to see what was happening. Knave Yamcha soon noticed that Vegeta was gone and so demanded where he was. Hatter-Goku said something in reply but Vegeta couldn't hear clearly.  
"If I had full control of my ki I would have finished him by now!" he murmured to himself.

Knave Yamcha put away his sword and something caught his eye. Vegeta heard yells of "Let me go! Let me go!" which made his stomach leap. He peered out the lid more fully in order to see everything. Knave Yamcha held Trunk-cat by his purple jacket collar, Trunks was kicking and yelling and trying to get away. Knave Yamcha smiled, "Well Hatter, if you want your friend back, you'll hand Vegeta over to me. Or else I'll feed this little kitty to the Jabberwocky!" He took Trunk's sword away from him "No weapons now" he said tauntingly. Vegeta started yelling at the top of his lungs to let him go but Knave Yamcha had teleported away already and Trunks along with him.


End file.
